Sangoku Taichi
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (GK) 17 (DF) |element = Fire |team = *'Raimon (GO)' (ex-captain) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'El Dorado Team 01' |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO)}} Sangoku Taichi ( ) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the primary goalkeeper for Raimon and later became the goalkeeper of El Dorado Team 01. He was also a defender for Raimon in the match against Kaiou Gakuen. Profile Appearance He is tall, has dark brown curly hair that is shaved from the sides and his eyes are black. He also has a fair skin color. Personality Sangoku is a good-natured and amiable person, always kind to his friends and teammates. Despite not being able to catch many of the shoots at first, he works hard and tries not to let his team down. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO While playing against Tengawara he had a flashback and it was shown that he was playing cheerfully with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper. He also named his mother the goddess of victory. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Sangoku made his debut along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto at the end of episode 1 to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. In episode 2, he became angry as Tsurugi replied cynacally to Shindou after he asked him what he and Tenma are doing at the soccerfield. Afterwards, they had a match against Tsurugi's team. He used Burning Catch to try to block Death Sword of Tsurugi, but he wasn't able to successfully block it. Just like the other members he got badly beaten. Afterwards, Shindou suddenly released his power, which resulted in a Keshin, and stole the ball, but was severely tired and collapsed. He was sent to the hospital with Kirino Ranmaru by Shindou's side. Later many members of the Raimon team left the soccer club, which devastated the ones who were left and Tsurugi came in later stating that he was joining the Raimon team which surprised everyone from Raimon. Afterwards, they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them by Fifth Sector, making Sangoku uneasy since he could stop Eito's shoots with his Burning Catch but let them in because of the score order. He was surprised after Shindou scored with a normal shoot, resulting the score 3-1, which was against the order. During episode 9, Sangoku saw Tenma near the fields while he was going home after buying supplies. Sangoku invited Tenma at his home and taught him that he should also practice passing the ball, not just dribbling. In this episode, Tenma noted that Sangoku was a good cook. Sangoku's mother appeared in this episode, she said that she will come to see his next match which made Sangoku refuse telling her that she shouldn't come which made Tenma said that Sangoku really doesn't want to see his mother so she can't see him losing in his match. In episode 10, the second half of the match against Tengawara, Sangoku suddenly has a flashback while playing. It was shown that he was playing with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper then, the flashback ended. Suddenly, he got his willpower back and focused on the game and protecting the goal. He threw the ball to them and one of the members of the opposing team though the ball was open, but Shinsuke got it. Afterwards, he had to block a Keshin hissatsu of another team but he was able to block it with the help of Tenma and Shindou. In the end. he was happy that the team won with a score of 2-1 meaning that Raimon will advance in the Holy Road tournament. Afterwards, in the next match against Mannouzaka in episode 11, the Raimon team and the others had a rough time in the first half which most of the Raimon's members got injured or hurted. In the break, five players refused to play in the second half which made the second half a rough time too. Also, Sangoku wasn't able to block most of Mannouzaka's hissatsu. But with the help all of the team members at the end, the Raimon team won against Mannouzaka with 3-2. In episode 16 and episode 17 the match against Teikoku, he was unable to block Koutei Penguin 7 and Mikado's keshin shoot with Burning Catch. Though at the end, Raimon won with 3-2 because Tsurugi came to help Raimon in the second half and Raimon succeeded in using Ultimate Thunder. At the end of episode 19, he was unable to block Kaiou's shoot. So he was replaced by Tenma as goalkeeper in the next episode and had to play as a defender. After Tenma being able to block the opponents shoot, he got his hope back. At the end of the match, he created a Hissatsu called Fence of Gaia to block the shot which was more powerful than his catch hissatsu; Burning Catch. In episode 22, he used Fence of Gaia to block Minamisawa's Sonic Shot but wasn't able to block Minamisawa's second shot because it was went to another direction to which Sangoku didn't anticipate and the score was 1-0 for Gassan Kunimitsu. In episode 23, he was unable to block Kai Nobutake's Rocket Head, resulting the score 2-1. In episode 25, Sangoku was seen training along with the others Raimon team members. He was seen training with Shindou but he became shocked and surprised when Hikaru striked his face against the goalpost. He and Kirino approached of Hikaru to see if he was well and looked angry to Kariya, who was laughing a lot. Later, he asked Hikaru to shoot. Hikaru, after saw Kurama by just some instants, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot witch impressed Sangoku. He managed to block the shoot, but his gloves became very damaged. The next day, when Tenma asked who Nishiki Ryouma was, Sangoku commented that he hurt himself many times when he tried to block Nishiki powerful shots. Against Hakuren, he used Fence of Gaia two times against Yukimura's Panther Blizzard but failed at the first attempt because it was too fast but stopped the second attempt. Later, he wasn't able to stop Yukimura's Icicle Road because it was too fast. In episode 27, Sangoku was injured by Seki, a powerful SEED of Hakuren. He was replaced by Tenma again. He played as the goalkeeper again in episode 29 against Kidokawa Seishuu, shocked to see that there was big water of wall in front of his goal during Raimon's next match. In episode 30, he tried to stop Gallop Buster and Triangle ZZ but failed to do because it was too powerful to stop it with Fence of Gaia. In episode 31, he failed to block Sousuke's shot, but Shinsuke blocked his shot and saw that Shinsuke had skills for being goalkeeper. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2. When Raimon was training, Sangoku said to Shindou who should be the goalkeeper after he will leave Raimon after his third year. Shindou didn't know who was to be fit but realized later that Sangoku was looking to Shinsuke and realized that Sangoku was thinking that Shinsuke should be the goalkeeper. In episode 34, he tried to block Maboroshi Shot with his Fence of Gaia but failed because it became through the hissatsu, not even touched it. In episode 35, he was able to block Genei no Dalamanglass shot with some help of Amagi Daichi's Viva! Banri no Choujou and Kariya Masaki's Hunter's Net. Though later in the second half of the match, Sangoku was benched because he said that it was safe with the score 3-3 to put Shinsuke as goalkeeper and Shinsuke played as the goalkeeper till the end of the match. In the end, Raimon won with 4-3. In episode 37, he was happy when he saw Minamisawa and said that he didn't need their help but did know who should need it. Later, he was surprised that Shinsuke released his keshin. In episode 38, he used Fence of Gaia two times against Amemiya's Taiyou Shin Apollo's shoot and Sunshine Force but failed to stop them both. He was replaced by Shinsuke, and in the next episode, he helped to realized what he had done in the training and helpen with his Keshin. At the end, Raimon won with 4-3 because Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma released their keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon, and scored the fourth and winning goal. Though at the end of the match, Shindou collapsed, leaving the most members shocked. In episode 40, he was seen in the hospital with the rest of the members of Raimon, waiting for Shindou's surgery. After the surgery was succeeded, he was seen sad because Shindou wasn't able to play the finals with Raimon. He even became angry and said why this should happen to Shindou and they won all the matches because of him. The next day, he wasn't focusing on his training like the other members. Later, he was surprised and happy when Coach Endou came back. Coach Endou selected Tenma for being the new captain and Sangoku encouraged him for being captain with that everyone should agree with it because he started with real soccer. In episode 41, he played in the final against Seidouzan. He tried to stop Ballista Shot but failed because he wasn't too fast and the score was 1-0 for Seidouzan. In episode 42, he used Fence of Gaia to stop Kurosaki's Bakunetsu Storm but failed another time and the score was tied with 2-2 at the end of the first half. Sangoku was surprised that Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink. In episode 43, he was seen trying to stop all the forwards Keshin shoots. He was able to stop the first three shoots, with the help of Amagi with Atlantis Wall by the third shoot, but he became injured by the fourth shoot and was brought away and was replaced by Shinsuke as goalkeeper. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone In episode 1, it was revealed that he joined a sumo club when no one in Raimon could even remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all. In episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In episode 5, he used Burai Hand to stop Beta's Keshin Armed shoot, but failed. In episode 6, he used Burai Hand once more but failed to block Beta's normal shoot. He got injured by that and was replaced by Shinsuke. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Sangoku threw his goalkeeper gloves on the ground and quit the team like the others who don't have a Keshin because they got brainwashed by Beta. In episode 18, he and all the members came back. Sangoku was shown trying to block Setsuna Boost but failed. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. Sangoku wasn't selected to timetravel with the others and stayed behind with some other members of Raimon, who weren't chosen too. In episode 22, he encouraged Shinsuke to practice more and that failing is okay, as long as he tried his best. At the same time he said that it's up to Shinsuke protecting the goal since this year was his time to graduate, and only Shinsuke would be left as the goalkeeper. In episode 35, Shinsuke and Sangoku also practiced along with the whole Raimon team, he was encouraged to do more when Sangoku kept on telling him to do his best. In episode 39, he was also teleported to El Dorado's headquarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 01. He used Shin God Hand X successfully to stop Shoot Command 06. In episode 41, during the match opposing his team to Zan, he used Shin God Hand X again and was able to stop Rodeo's Heavy Aqua Lance. Later, he evolved it Zetsu and caught Jipusu's shoot. However, he couldn't stop Jipusu's hissatsu, Spring Arrow and Zanark's one, Disaster Break G2. He failed to stop Garo's mighty shoots and wasn't fast enough to catch Fei's own goal. The match ended 5-1 with Zan won easily. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He first appeared in episode 1, with the other members of Raimon, in the Holy Road Stadium to see who will be chosen for the national team. Surprisely, only Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke were chosen from Raimon. The other members were from different teams without any info about their skills. When Inazuma Japan was about to have their exhibition match against Teikoku Gakuen, Sangoku was cheering for the Raimon trio in the team. When the match started, he was surprised that the new members couldn't play soccer at all. First, he was happy and surprised that Japan's goalkeeper, Ibuki Munemasa, stopped Mikado Haruma's Koutei Penguin 7 with his bare hands but after he dribbled, like in basketball, out of the keeperzone, Sangoku was dissappointed again. As the match ended with 10-1, Sangoku was looking sad as he couldn't believe that Japan's team lost. He reappeared again in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon to wish Earth Eleven good luck in space. Sangoku stated that they should have a practice match with Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi before they go into space. During the match, Sangoku also stated that the Raimon trio has leveled up, seeing their evolved skills. When the other members of Earth Eleven came, Sangoku said to them that they should join too in the practice match. When the Galaxy Nauts Gou went off, Sangoku was waving to them and said good luck. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Sangoku appeared with the rest of the Raimon's team in the GO movie. During the match against Unlimited Shining, he tried to stop Hakuryuu's White Hurricane, but wasn't fast enough to use Fence of Gaia. During the match against Zero, he wasn't able to stop Hakuryuu's normal shoot and White Breath, even using Fence of Gaia to stop the keshin hissatsu shoot. He was later badly injured by Shuu's Black Ash and was replaced by Endou. At the end of the match, he used a new hissatsu, Burai Hand, to stop Shuu's and Hakuryuu's Zero Magnum and he succeeded in doing so. Game appearance Character and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In both versions of the game, Sangoku can be recruited by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwhise, in order to recruit Sangoku, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, Randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Photo': Old Clubhouse Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, Taken at Raimon Schoolyard in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Soccer Game Table (卓上サッカーゲームの写真, Taken at Raimon's soccer club in the past) *'Photo': Special Training Tire (特訓用タイヤの写真, Taken at Past Raimon soccer club) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * * (Extra) ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Parallel world) * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Ball Savers' *'Burning Guys' *'Ignites S' *'Next Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon Exa' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Ignites N' *'Ignites R' *'Raimon Dreams' Trivia *He has character songs called Honmono no Tsuyosa with Minamisawa, Itsuka no Hanashi with Kariya and Tonari ni Iru Yo! with Nishizono Shinsuke. *He was the captain of Raimon before he gave his position to Shindou Takuto. *There is a Parallel World event where Sangoku shows Shinsuke his keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn B, and used Keshin Armed with it. However, Shinsuke tells him it's a dribble keshin and not a goalkeeper one. *His dub name is his Japanese name, modified and transliterated to Korean (inverting the name to 太一 三国 and dropping the 太 leads to the resulting name being read "Han Samguk"). *He makes an appearance in a Yo-kai Watch commercial where he summons a Jibanyan keshin. Navigation de:Samguk Han es:Samguk Han fr:Samguk Han it:Samguk Han nl:Samguk Han vi:Sangoku Taichi Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters